Fiona
=Description= Fiona (92 BBY) has lived a life of unfortunate circumstances. Many years ago on her home planet of Sylaria she and her parents fell victim to an Ingr'Nysk raiding party. They were one of the first to be taken captive and were intended to be sold as slaves before something happened. The ship that was carrying them was attacked and crash landed on a strange planet. Fiona was the only one to survive and not long after she found herself in the company of the Sisterhood of the Silken Cord. Her memories of her past life were eventually erased by the mind control toxin given to her by the Sisterhood which put her in an unsteady mental state. It was during her escape that what was left of her sanity shattered completely and since then she has wandered the galaxy killing at random with no real direction. That is, until she became part of the Cult of Shadow. =Skills= Racial Characteristics *'Limited Regeneration' See Sylarian. *'Bestial Affinity' See Sylarian. Force Powers Fiona wields the Force with incredible strength. Without a lightsaber to fight with she relies mostly on her Force powers to battle her opponents. She understands the basic Force techniques of push, pull and grip but she's working to develop more advanced techniques that she simply didn't have the instruction available to learn. All of her current powers were self-taught in secret during her time with the Sisterhood of the Silken Cord and she learned them mostly through trial and error. Even at her current level her control over telekinesis is nothing to sneeze at and as she becomes more involved with the Cult of Shadow her strength is bound to grow... Lightsaber Forms Fiona uses a lightwhip rather than a lightsaber to battle her opponents. Because of this her fighting technique with the weapon is, like her Force powers, mostly self-taught. Assassination The sisters of the Silken Cord were trained assassins. They were routinely sent out into the galaxy to exact justice against those they would deem their enemies. Fiona is no exception to this, while she has no instruction with a lightsaber she can hold her own in a hand to hand fight. However, her true strengths lie in infiltration and stealth. She can easily dispatch an opponent without them even being aware of her presence. Weapons *'Lightwhip' Fiona's lightwhip is not of her own creation. Some time after her escape from the Sisterhood she ran afoul of a Jedi. By now the young girl was driven insane because of the horrible things she had done to ensure the sisters wouldn't find her and take her back. The Jedi had done nothing to warrant her attack, he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time but more importantly than that he was a man. To Fiona all men are vile creatures and she tricked the Jedi into believing he loved her before she ended his life. After his last breath escaped him Fiona took his exotic weapon for her own. *'Vibroblades' As an assassin Fiona is never without options. She keeps an assortment of vibroblades and other sharp objects on her at all times. These weapons are either used for surprise or as a last resort. She is particularly fond of using knives to kill her enemies simply because she can take her time and do it slow. =History= Sisterhood of the Silken Cord Information coming soon... The Cult of Shadow Information coming soon... =Active Threads= *CoS: Shadow Stronghold Category:Assassins Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Sylarian Category:Pryde2000